God's Not Dead
by Czechm8
Summary: Rated T for religion. No bad mouthing please. Trailer is pretty much summary. I apologize if I butchered the genre.
1. Chapter 1

God's Not Dead Trailer

"You prayed and believed your whole life and here you are. Explain that to me," the psychiatric, Rufus Zeno, asked his patient, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

**Some question his existence.**

"What do you say to people who are offended by your show? You should pray to Jesus in every episode," Patricia Williamson spat, threatening to shoot. Both Trudy and Jasper looked at each other.

"We disown him, he'll disown us," Jasper spoke calmly.

**Some have lost faith.**

"When a twelve year old watches his mother die of cancer; a God who would allow that is not worth believing in," Victor Rodenmaar spoke to his Philosophy 150 class, "Life is really a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury and signifying nothing."

"Name?" the person in charge of handing out schedules asked.

"Rutter, Fabian Rutter. Philosophy 150."

"You might want to think about a different instructor," Mr. Winkler advised, looking at the cross around my neck.

"Come on man. It can't be that bad," I insisted.

"Think uh, Roman Coliseum, people cheering for your death."

"I am Professor Rodenmaar and this is Philosophy 150. I would like to bypass all senseless debate altogether, and jump to the conclusion which every sophomore is already aware of. There is no God." I stared at my instructor in disbelief.

"All that I will require from each of you is that you fill in the paper I've just given you with three little words, God is dead."

**When your faith is tested.**

"Mr. Rutter, is something wrong," Mr. Rodenmaar asked staring at my blank paper.

In looked him in the eye and said, "I can't do what you want. I'm a Christian."

"If you cannot bring yourself to admit that God is dead, then you will need to defend the antithesis."

**Can you fight for what you believe?**

"I think of Jesus as my friend,"

"You think Jesus is God?" Jerome Clarke asked incredulously.

"I don't want to disappoint him."

"So your acceptance of this challenge maybe the only meaningful exposure to God and Jesus they'll ever have." Reverend Sweet reiterated.

'Okay to me he's not dead. I don't want anyone to get talked out of believing him just because some professor thinks they should.'

"Mr. Rutter? Are you ready?" Victor Rodenmaar asked, on the podium. I stood up and switched places with the professor.

"We're going to put God on trial."

"You think you're smarter than me. Do not try to humiliate me in front of my students," Victor threatened, "In that classroom there is a God. I'm him."

"This experiment is over. You get to decide who the most important person in your life is. Me, or Proffessor Rodenmaar," my girlfriend Nina pleaded.

"But I have to do this thing. Like it's something that God wants me to do. I can't just turn away from it."

"You just want to ensnare them in your own primitive superstitions," Proffessor Rodenmaar countered.

"What I want is for them to make their own choice. That's what God wants."

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy failing you," Professor Rodenmaar muttered. Nonetheless, I heard him.

"Yeah, but who are you really looking to fail? Me, or God?"

"My God's not dead

He's surely alive

He's living on the inside

Roaring like a lion"

"Science supports his existence, you know the truth. So why do you hate him? It's a very simple question. Why do you hate God?

Featuring the Newboys, Victor Rodenmaar as Kevin Sorbo, Fabian Rutter as Shane Harper, Eric Sweet as David A.R. White, Jasper and Trudy Choudhary as Willie and Korie Robertson and Rufus Zeno as Dean Cain.

Coming to a Fanfiction near you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fabian's P.O.V

I mentally groaned as "How Great Is Our God" woke me up from my fantastic dream. In the dream, my girlfriend, Nina Martin, had just proposed to me. I would love for that to happen in real life. The two of us have been going out for about seven months now. I think it would be a little too early.

Hitting the ever-so-helpful snooze button, I rested my eyes for the next couple of minutes trying to remember my dream. I was lucky that I had the eleven o'clock class instead of the eight o'clock class. When the song "Get Up" picked back up, I begrudgingly got out of bed and turned off the radio. I walked in the bathroom to take a shower before school.

After getting dressed, I headed downstairs where my mother was making me breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. We'll leave in about thirty minutes to give you time to pick up your course material. The toast is almost ready," my mom briefed. My mom, Megan Rutter, was currently standing by the oven waiting for the eggs to be finished. By looks, they were scrambled. Just then, the toast popped up.

Mom came over shortly later with a plate. I took the plate from my mom, grabbed some butter, and went over to the table. While I was eating my toast, Mom served me some eggs. I finished the piece I was eating and said, "Thanks, Mom."

After breakfast and teeth, I got everything ready for school. We arrived at 10:20. I said goodbye to my mom and made my way to a tent where people were still picking up course material. I didn't have to wait long, and walked up to Mr. Sweet, a man with grey hair, a red tie and green suit.

"Name?" the person in charge of handing out schedules asked.

"Rutter, Fabian Rutter. Philosophy 150."

"You might want to think about a different instructor," Mr. Sweet advised, looking at the cross around my neck.

"Come on, man. It can't be that bad," I insisted.

"Think uh, Roman Coliseum, people cheering for your death." I stared at the person, digesting what he just said.

"Hey, it's your funeral. Drop date is the 29th of May. Keep that in mind. Now, what else do you need?" he asked.

After receiving my Calculus, Statistics, and Business supplies, I left for Philosophy, unsure as to what I would experience. Mr. Sweet had warned me about my cross. Why was it bad? This is a philosophy class.

I arrived to my philosophy class and took a seat three rows from the front door. I had excelled when I sat in the first couple rows, so I decided to sit there for this class.

Before I could worry about my professor, a tall man with gray hair and piercing brown eyes entered.

"Ayn Rynd. Sigmeund Freud, Richard Dawkins, Albert Camus, Jean Paul Sartre, Frederick Nietzsche, Noah Chomsky, the list goes on and on. So, can anyone tell me what these fine individuals have in common?" the professor asked his class.

"Easy. They're all dead," a boy in the front row said.

"No. Mr. Chomsky and Mr. Dawkins are quite alive. Anyone else," the professor expressed. Silence. "They are all atheists or agnostics. The word atheism comes from the prefix a, which means not, and the suffix theism meaning belief in god. So, an atheist is simply a person who doesn't believe in the benevolent invisible man in the sky. Whereas an agnostic, coming from the prefix a, and the suffix Gnosticism which means to know. An agnostic is someone who doesn't know whether God exists." The professor then proceeded to hand out blank sheets of paper. Finally, we all had one.

"I am Professor Rodenmaar and this is Philosophy 150. I would like to bypass all senseless debate altogether, and jump to the conclusion which every sophomore is already aware of. There is no God." I stared at my instructor in disbelief.

"All that I will require from each of you is that you fill in the paper I've just given you with three little words, God is dead."

I turned around and to my horror saw people signing away. This teacher was an atheist. He had just convinced all the students to sign a paper saying God doesn't exists. I can't do that. I believe in God and doing such an act would pretty much be succumbing to Paul when he denied he knew Christ. I stared at the paper, willing myself to try and write those words, but I couldn't.

"Excuse me…."

"Rutter. Fabian Rutter," I gulped.

"Mr. Rutter, is something wrong?" Mr. Rodenmaar asked staring at my blank paper.

I looked him in the eye and said, "I can't do what you want. I'm a Christian."

"I can see as noted by your cross. Just sign that paper; you can plead for forgiveness when you get home. Your religious beliefs are to be left out of this class."

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"If you cannot bring yourself to admit that God is dead, then you will need to defend the antithesis. You will have 3 class periods to prove God's not dead."

"And who makes that decision?" I asked.

"Me of course."

"Why not them?" I asked referring to the students. "I have to get them to admit they were wrong."

"Very well. Debate begins next Monday. You will have the last twenty minutes of class to prove to your classmates that God is not dead. And when you fail, which you shall, you will lose 30 percent of your final grade right off the bat. Are you ready to take that risk, Mr. Rutter?"

_Only a real risk tests the reality of belief. C.S. Lewis. Fits perfectly._

"Yes."

"Very well. Class dismissed."

I did it. I was going to prove to my class and Professor Rodenmaar that God's not dead.

* * *

Next chapter will focus on the first debate. Sorry it took me so long. I spent a lot of time researching the arguments.


End file.
